


Miss missin' youuu!

by BambooRooster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets beat by a cheap pillow, Dean hates the Motel they're staying in, Dean is salty af, Dean worrying about Cas, Im not good at tagging, Other, The beer is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooRooster/pseuds/BambooRooster
Summary: Morning was here and the Winchesters were about their planned routine; getting up at 4am, taking a shower, throwing on some clothes, then heading out. This was something the brothers were used to, especially while on a hunt."Come on, Dean." Sam stood beside his brother who had refused to wake, lightly shaking his shoulder. He stirred, flipping himself in the opposite direction. Sam, rolling his eyes, grabbed the pillow from the other bed and began hitting his brother with the cheap cushion. "We need to leave, get up."





	

        Morning was here and the Winchesters were about their planned routine; getting up at 4am, taking a shower, throwing on some clothes, then heading out. This was something the brothers were used to, especially while on a hunt.

"Come on, Dean." Sam stood beside his brother who had refused to wake, lightly shaking his shoulder. He stirred, flipping himself in the opposite direction. Sam, rolling his eyes, grabbed the pillow from the other bed and began hitting his brother with the cheap cushion. "We need to leave, get up."

        "Knock it off, m' getting up.." Dean groaned, raising an exhausted arm to cover himself. Sam tossed the pillow back onto the bed, walking over to the bathroom door. "Im going to take a shower before we go, alright? _Dean._ " The older Winchester uncovered his face, forcing his eyes open. "Alright, im up." He received one of those classic ' _yeah right_ ' looks from Sam before he shut the  door, turning on the water. 

 

Dean sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Yawning, he got to his feet, walking over to the motels mini fridge. He let out a sigh of relief after spotting a few beers, grabbing one and popping the cap. Without checking the label, he took a swig from the bottle, immediately regretting his decision. It tasted like shit. Gagging, he stared at the front of the bottle, reading the brand under his breath and cringing. "Really, the Motel made its own brand? Tastes terrible.."

        The Winchester sat the bottle on the table, aggravated. Why does everything about this Motel have to suck? The noises at night, the beds.. Which weren't comfortable at all, the cheap pillows, and most importantly _the smell_. The place reeked, god only knows how he was able to sleep through it. Of course, he had smelt worse; dead bodies, rotting food, the list could go on forever. But this smell, this smell was rancid, like a piece of roadkill left in the sun. Did it really hurt for the Motel to buy a few air fresheners, maybe a candle?

         Dean pulled out a chair, sitting down and putting his hands together. It had been a while since he last saw the angel and he couldn't help but worry. Maybe Cas was ignoring him, maybe Cas was busy, but this didn't stop Dean. He just wanted to let the angel know he was up and running.

 

        "Hey Cas, its me. Again. Been a while since we've seen you, uh.. I know I did this yesterday and the day before but.. Im just letting you know that me and Sammy are okay." Pausing, he thought of what else he could say. "I know you're probably busy and hey, I understand that. Just drop by sometime, let us know that you're alive." Wait, that came out wrong. 

        "Im not saying that I think your dead, I mean- dammit. You're not dead, I know that. Im not losing anymore family, especially you." Dean sighed at how sappy that sounded, "Just don't go doing anything stupid."

        "I could say the same for you." A familiar voice said calmly behind the hunter. "Jesus!" Dean jumped, looking behind himself before shoving his face into his hands. "What have I said about sneaking up on me like that? Its creepy, man!"

        Castiel looked at the other, sympathy in his eyes. "My apologies, Dean. I heard your prayer." 

 

        "Were you right behind me the entire time?" Dean asked, pulling his face from his hands. The angel gave a single nod, "Yes, you asked if I was alive. I came as soon as possible."

        "Well you're obviously not dead." The room grew awkward for a second, the two exchanging eye contact as Cas opened his mouth to speak. Dean interrupted, "Let me stop you right there." He said, pointing at the angel. "I have been trying to get a hold of you since last month. What the hell man, Were you even listening?"

 

        "I was listening." Dean took the information in like a bitchy housewife, nodding and lowering his hand. "So you just ignored me? Cas, you not responding for an entire month made me think something happened."

        "I wouldn't leave you, Dean. I-" Once again the Winchester interrupted, his voice angrier than previously. "I thought you were dead! You need to tell me, let me know before you run off like that!"

        Castiel didn't know what to say for himself, he hadn't known Dean was this stressed about the whole ordeal. "Im sorry, Dean. I should have answered you the first time."

        Regret washed over Dean as he saw the angels expression change from sympathetic to shamed, fumbling through his mind for a way to lighten the situation."Cas, its alright- I went a little far there. People have been dropping left and right and I just.." The Winchester sighed, rubbing his face. "Im glad you're okay."

        "Do you need a hug? Embracing one another is comforting for most humans." Castiel suggested.

        "Im the part that isn't most, Cas." He loved the angel, maybe a little more than he should have. As much as he considered him family, there was a stronger feeling hidden away. Dean knew it would never work, Castiel did not seem like the lovers type. But yet, whenever he was around, he couldn't help but feel safe. Like Cas had his back, had his back for anything no matter how dangerous. Dean wanted that forever, but the most he could do was dream. 

 

        "Sometimes."


End file.
